


Damn This Place Makes a Boy Out of Me

by blueabsinthe



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: pass_shoot_porn, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, New York Rangers, Plot What Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing was never fun, but Ryan always seems to be able to take Dan's mind off of a loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn This Place Makes a Boy Out of Me

**Author's Note:**

> For pass_shoot_porn, round two. The prompt given was: I taste the sparks on your tongue. Title from a song by The Editors. Takes place after the Rangers loss to the Blackhawks on Feb 16, 2012.

Ryan manages to catch up to Dan as he hurries out of their locker room, down the exit stairs and bursts into the parking garage. Normally, they took the elevator down together, but Dan had taken off before Ryan realized he was gone. He couldn't say he blamed him for wanting to leave the arena. 

He catches up to Dan as he stands near their car, his eyes angry and his body language stiff. 

"What's your problem?" Ryan hisses.

"What's yours?" Dan snaps back. He's pacing now, legs burning, their voices echoing off the cement. They usually park in an area of the arena where none of their other teammates park, so it's fairly deserted. 

"We lost. We'll get it back, Dan." Ryan puts a stilling hand on Dan's shoulder, his eyes searching for Dan's. When Dan's finally land on him, Ryan brushes a hand through his hair. "It's okay, Dan. It could've been worse. It could have been an absolute blow out of a game. Don't let it get to you, because if it bothers you this much, you might wanna consider another career choice."

Dan knows Ryan's right. But, still … February is dragging. He's fucking tired, and goddamn it, he's just so sick of having to bust his ass every night, because he feels like he has something to prove. 

He glares at Ryan. "Maybe, Cally, what I need right now is for you to not be such an asshole."

Dan feels Ryan's fingers as they curl around his wrist, his thumb brushing over the pulse point, and he yanks his wrist away, before he unlocks their trunk and dumps his equipment bag into the space. He hears as Ryan makes a frustrated noise behind him, and grabs his arms, hauling him against the side of the car, and trapping him there.

"Look at me, Dan," Ryan orders.

Dan's jaw is tight, and twitches slightly in irritation as he raises his bright eyes to Ryan. He knows Ryan can feel the irritation and anger coursing through his veins; can feel as it leaks from his every pore. Ryan's leaning forward then, his fingers tight around Dan's upper arms, his breath misty in the cool air. Their combined breathing is loud in the empty space. Dan holds Ryan's gaze, sensing the unspoken challenge in Ryan's eyes. 

"Maybe," Ryan says, voice low, and, oh … why does it always sound like silk over skin when he talks to him.

Dan gulps in an effort to not think about how he wants Ryan's mouth - silk and heat - on other parts of him. 

"Maybe I just know you're being melodramatic." He leans in closer, lips pressed to the shell of Dan's ear. "Word of advice, Dan, you don't have to act out to get my attention."

Dan has his hand balled into a fist. He really, really wants to punch him. Not because he's angry, but because he knows Ryan's right. Ever since they were teenagers, Ryan's had this uncanny ability to read Dan. Better than anyone ever has. It's equal parts infuriating and endearing. 

He shoves Ryan backwards. "Fuck off, Cally."

Ryan's lip twitches in amusement. "Yeah, sure. Fuck me."

He catches Dan's hand easily, as Dan takes a very stupid, and uncharacteristic swing at him. Dan knows his punch would never make contact; Ryan's too fast for that. 

Ryan manages to turn Dan, presses him easily against the car, and curls his arm up behind his back. He jerks his arm slightly, just to the point where Dan lets out a choked little cry of pain. He leans in, and Dan's struggling, cheek pressed against the cool metal. He outweighs Cally by at least twenty pounds, but Cally did have the jump on him this time around. Not that he was complaining mind you. It was just … oh hell, who was he kidding, he was turned on as all fuck. 

_Situation normal: all fucked up,_ Dan thinks wryly. 

And, then the pressure is alleviated, Ryan's hands still have his locked in a death grip though. "You don't want to fight me, Dan," he says against his ear, and he runs his hand through Dan's still damp hair.

"Says you," Dan snaps back, feeling as the circulation starts in his arm again. 

Ryan still has his fingers running through Dan's hair as he gives a little tug on the strands. "Really, Dan? Really?" He smirks, even though he knows Dan can't see him do so. "Because, if I'm going to fight with you, I'm damn well going to get good and sweaty while doing it."

Dan feels the exhaustion seeping into his bones then, but he feels his cock twitch at Ryan's statement. He has his forehead rested against the car, his eyes closed, as Ryan finally lets his wrists slip from his grasp. Dan shakes his arms out, and sighs.

Ryan is standing behind him, Dan can feel his body heat radiating off him like some charged electric wire, and he still can't bring himself to lean away from their car. 

Finally, he feels as Ryan's hand is on his shoulder, urging him to turn. "Dan," he whispers.

Dan says nothing at first, not quite sure where this is headed. He settles for reaching a hand out to Ryan's. He catches the tips of his fingers, feels the sparks and electric current that shoots through his system at that simple touch. "You can be such a dick sometimes, Cally."

Ryan laughs, before he moves - swift footed, and quick - and leans in to nip at Dan's flesh. He nips at the soft juncture where neck meets shoulder. Dan lets out a little gasp, but stays perfectly still as Ryan bites down softly, before he licks over the mark he's made. It's a heady combination Dan realizes. The sharp sting of teeth marking his soft skin, and the soft, almost delicate way, Ryan lets his tongue lick over the marks. It's charged, it's intense, it's sharp, and he never realized how sensitive his neck is. 

"If you leave a noticeable mark, I'll …" Dan chokes out.

"You'll what?" Ryan mutters, teeth scraping over skin, sucking softly. 

"I … I'll … _fuck,_ " Dan gasps, as he feels Ryan bring his hand between their bodies to cup him through his pants.

Ryan chuckles from his spot at Dan's collarbone, and it really makes Dan want to wipe that smug look from his face. Instead, he gives in to how Ryan strokes him, and bites his bottom lip to stop from crying out.

He gets enough of his senses back to realize where they currently are. "Cally, we -"

"No one's going to come down here anytime soon," Ryan says. 

"Yeah, but -"

Ryan kisses him then, silencing any residual doubt he may still have. Dan grapples at Ryan's shoulders, before he finally manages to curl his fingers in Ryan's short hair. 

His hands untuck Dan's shirt, before his hands are everywhere. Under his shirt, running over the chiselled lines, like his fingers are tracing a map only Ryan knows. His hands cup Dan's hips, his tongue dips into Dan's hot, open mouth; tasting, teasing. Dan feels his legs shaking, the current of electricity shooting through his system, the sparks Ryan keeps creating with every touch of his tongue against his mouth. 

Ryan's undoing the belt on Dan's pants, unzipping his fly, before his hand is curling around Dan's dick. Dan can't help the moan that escapes his mouth then, and he feels Ryan slipping his index finger between his lips.

"I know it's not what you'd like to be sucking on right now, but someone might hear you."

"I thought you said no one would be down here soon," Dan says, voice garbled around Ryan's finger.

"You talk too much," Ryan notes, before he sinks to his knees in front of Dan.

Dan's hips jump slightly as Ryan's hand curls around his cock, and flicks his tongue over the head. He curls his hands in Ryan's hair, in an effort to hold onto something. 

"I - uh - _shit,_ Cally - this is just -"

"I don't think we have much time to do this slow, Dan. I mean, I'd love to, but I think we're kinda on a timeline here. Besides, I just really, really want to put your cock in my mouth."

"Oh, fuck," Dan gasps out, even though it sounds more like a combination of a groan and a moan. Ryan smiles, feeling as Dan's cock pulses against his palm.

"So, that's a yes, to me putting your cock in my mouth?"

"If you don't, I think I'll … _die,_ " Dan gasps.

Ryan shrugs, before he wraps his hand around Dan's shaft and pulls his cock into his mouth. 

Dan can't help it, but he bucks forward almost immediately, his hands have a death grip on Ryan's head, as he gasps out Ryan's name. 

Ryan runs his free hand over the back of Dan's thigh, feels as Dan's legs shake, and his fingers tighten in his hair. 

He flicks his eyes up to Dan, brow furrowed, eyes watching Dan's face. Dan's pupils are blown, the blue of his irises almost disappearing behind the dark ring. Ryan swallows around Dan's cock, can hear the whimper that escapes Dan's lips, and he realizes he can't take this any longer. Ryan slides the zipper on his own pants down, and curls his own fingers around his cock.

Dan grabs the back of Ryan's neck, massages his scalp, gasps his name out over and over, as he bucks his hips into Ryan's mouth. Dan's panting now, his fingers gripping the back of Ryan's head so hard Ryan's not sure how his vision is still staying straight. 

"Fuck, Cally. Don't … don't stop. Feels so damn good." Dan gasps, moans, chokes out Ryan's name one more time, before his whole body tenses, and he comes in Ryan's mouth, his legs shaking so badly. 

Ryan feels as Dan's come slides down his throat, and he keeps swallowing, milking every last drop from Dan. He still has his hand wrapped around his own cock, and he thinks he can hold out until Dan returns the favour. But, as Dan finally comes back to his senses, he glances down to Ryan, and reaches a finger out to touch the side of his mouth, catching a stray drop of his come, Ryan can't help it. He comes, his hands still wrapped around both of their cocks. 

"Fuck, Dan," Ryan gasps out, as he watches his come spatter onto the asphalt in a hot, thick, sticky white rope. He has his forehead pressed against Dan's thigh, as he listens to his breathing return to normal. 

Dan chuckles, fingers running through Ryan's hair, before he helps him to his feet. 

Wordlessly, they straighten their appearance, and exit the Garden's parking garage.

"Better?" Ryan asks, as he pulls up in front of Dan's apartment. 

"Never better," Dan says. 

"Sure?" Ryan meets his eyes, gaze steady. "Because, y'know, we could always …" He waves his hand around, and winks suggestively, which earns him a smack to his shoulder from Dan. 

Dan slides a hand to the back of Ryan's neck, leans his forehead against his and sighs. 

"See you tomorrow," Ryan says, as Dan opens his door. 

Dan glares at Ryan as he smack his ass when he exits the car. 

"Tomorrow," Dan agrees. 

He watches as Ryan shifts his car into gear, and pulls away from the curb, before he turns and heads up his steps and into his apartment.


End file.
